The present invention relates generally to article manipulation devices and particularly to a palletizing device and method of operation.
Palletizers receive a sequence of items and produce a palletized stack of items, e.g., an organized stack of items resting on a pallet. Generally, items are formed into rows, rows formed into layers, and layers stacked upon a pallet to form a palletized stack of items. Thus, a typical palletizer receives a series of items and organizes the items by row, by layer, and ultimately as a palletized stack of items on a pallet.
An important consideration in palletizer design is size. A more compact machine takes less floor space and, if necessary, accommodates more palletizing machines in the same area as would be occupied by relatively larger palletizing machines. Compact size is, therefore, a desirable feature in a palletizer.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a palletizer having reduced overall size relative to conventional palletizing devices. The subject matter of the present invention provides such a palletizer.